Right kind of wrong
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: Twenty four, twenty five..' He had been counting stars when he'd been interupted by his friend, seeing the cigarette embers. "Thossse thingss'll kill yous.." "Plently'll kill me before these things."
1. Chapter 1

**Right kind of wrong**

**My first yaoi fic for the Powerpuff girls. It's the very popular coupling of AcexSnake.**

**Enjoy**

**-----------------**

"Aren't ya freezing out here?"

Snake gave a faint shrug to the question, his shoulders hunched in on his body as he continued to stand there, his back pushing against the rotting wood of the hideout/clubhouse. The wind really wasn't that cold, though he did shiver a few times. "If yer coldsss, whyss are youss out heress?" He asked quietly, turning his head in a motion to stare at his friend.

The answer was a shrug in return, Ace further digging his hands into his pockets as he made his way over. The dirty ground seemed to crunch beneath his feet, a few mice making squeaking sounds as they scampered out of the way to hide among the garbage. "I was gettin' bored inside..." He spoke up, his hand slipping from his pocket and coming up with a cigarette and a rusty lighter that might have been blue at one time, having turned to a dingy silver. "Want one?"

"Noss.." He shook his head, returning his head to look at the skyline with interest. He had been in the middle of counting stars, stopping at twenty-three when the boss's voice had interupted him. _Twenty-four, twenty-five..._ He could hear the lighter clicking, then shutting and turned his head a second time. His tongue flickered for a moment, eyes tracking the glowing red embers that fell to the ground "Thossse thingsss are gonna killss youss."

Ace snorted quietly, the object stuck between his lips as he stuck the lighter back into his pocket, his other hand reaching up and removing the cigarette from his mouth "I can think of a few things that'll kill me before thesssse things will." He mimicked the skinnier member's way of speaking, a laugh leaving his mouth as he stuck the cigarette back in. Snake cast him a slightly annoyed look, turning his head to the either side before Ace could see it. He wasn't in the mood to be smacked for doing something 'wrong'.

The silence between the two dragged on, the wind scattering pieces of paper or dust all around at their feet. Ace twisted the object around his lips a few times, tilting his head back to stare at the stars as well. "So... got any plans for the holiday?"

Holiday? Oh that was right... Valentine's day. He had seen the posters going up, people already ordering or making arrangements for something to be delivered to a 'special' someone. It just gave people a chance to paw at each other like sex-crazed lunatics, shouting calls of love.

"Noss... My momss got a date thoughss.." If Snake was right, it was another loser who'd take the fling and disappear before 3AM, while mother and child slept alike. If he counted right, that would make the tenth loser, his mother had thought would be 'The One', which he was sure there was no such thing. "What about youss?" he asked after another moment of silence ticked past them.

"Me? I got a date." His friend answered, a smirk slowly curling over his lips as if amused by the fact. He reached up, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and flicking it down to the dusty ground, crushing it with the heel of his boot. The reptile like gangreen glanced at him for a moment, before his head hung down in realization.

"Ohss.." The word sounded disappointed, drifting from his mouth as Snake further dug his back into the wall, bits of sharper wood cutting into his skin lightly. He knew who the older boy was going out with... _Stupid green powerpuff... She doesn't deserve to wear that color. Doesn't deserve his attention either... _It burned him to no end, though he kept the thoughts to himself.

Ace turned his head to look at his friend, dark eyes watching from behind the sunglasses as he listened to Snake speak. Was that disappointment he heard? Anger even? It all caused another smirk to spread over his lips. "What'sa matter, you sound ticked.." He twisted his body, letting one shoulder dig into the wall as he leaned against it. "Or are ya jealous?"

"I'msss not jealous of sssome whore." The words rushed from his mouth before he could realize what exactly had formed. His hand clapped over his mouth quickly, eyes darting to the side as he wondered if his friend had heard what he'd blurted. The look of death on Ace's face was clear indication that he had indeed heard the insult, his lips curling back into a snarl. "What... the hell did you just say?"

He quickly shook his head, keeping his hand clasped over his mouth to keep himself from saying the wrong thing a second time. _Shit! Shit!_ Happened to be the thing running through his mind along with _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die... _He pushed away from the wall, feet making a move to bolt from the spot. However, a hand reached out to grab his, yanking him backwards and slamming him full force against the wall, the back of his head connecting as well. It caused stars to form in front of Snake's vision, the shack shaking from the force of the hit. "B-Bosss.. Iss didn't meanss itss.."

"Shut up!" The harsh tone of his friend's voice caused him to flinch, body now trying to further dig into the wall behind him. Ace's fingers planted over his shoulder, nails digging down into the sensitive flesh, eyes glaring behind the glasses as he watched the skinny member. "Don't ya ever... call my girl a whore, got it?"

For some reason... and he knew the reason, the words sent off a spark within Snake's mind, his hands reaching up and shoving at the taller male's chest to push him back. "Incassse youss haven't noticedss your 'girl'ss a Powerpuff!" His voice rose for a moment, his back still pushed into the shack, tongue flickering out wildly as it to spit venom at the teen. "Ssso don't ssstart pickingsss on mess!" He breathed out slowly, his hands lowering to clench into fists at his sides.

The silence grew tense as Snake continued to breathe, shoulders shaking from both fear, anger and the wind that had turned to blow sharply over them. Ace stared at him, his face taken on a surprised look from the shove he'd been given. His second in command's little outburst left him raising his eyebrows, waiting for the fit to die down. "... Ya know ya sound like some jealous ex-lover." He finally spoke, letting his own hands drop down to his sides. He watched with interest as the color, both green and human seemed to drain completly from Snake's face. "Are ya jealous?"

The shorter teen remained silent, clenching his fists. He finally uncurled his fingers, faint pain drifting from where he'd dug nails into flesh. "I'mss going inssidess.." He didn't get the chance to move, before a fist slammed into the wood directly above his head, leaving him to nearly jump, heart beginning to beat wildly for a second time since the night began. "Bosss?"

"Ya know... Jealousy is a very ugly thing." The sunglass wearing teen spoke, the amusement creeping through his voice once again. "Are ya jealous cause I got the girlfriend or cause she's got me?" It was one of those two reasons and if he was right, he'd bet money on the second choice. He used his other hand, letting the fingers wrap around the white fabric of Snake's shirt, jerking him forward lightly. "I want a answer, dumbass."

"Fuck youss.."

The comment only caused a laugh to creep from his voice, his hand loosening around the shirt. "You'd like that, wouldn't ya?" He lowered his head, keeping his fist against the wall, watching as the reptile like boy's eyes darkened, the glare directed at him. "A chance ta touch me?" His hand moved from the shirt, nails scraping lightly along the skin of his friend's neck. Snake tensed, feeling the claws come close against his throat as he swallowed slowly. "Bosss.. let go'ss.." He dared to speak, feeling the claw dig into the flesh of his neck.

"Ya scared? Ya should be... Don't ever mouth off ta me again." The harshness returned into Ace's voice for a moment, keeping his claw in the spot as he watched for the reaction. Anger and pure fear were crossing back and forth in his friend's eyes, his heartbeat felt against his fingers even in his neck. "C'mon... Don't be so tense. I ain't gonna kill ya.." He lowered his head a little more, his cheek pressing lightly against the side of Snake's.

Snake couldn't breathe, he didn't dare too. Ace was close... Closer then he'd ever gotten without threatening his life. Well his life had been threatened, but not like this ever. He raised a hand slowly, letting it come to rest on Ace's shoulder, the air he'd been holding in finally letting out. "Accce.." He began to speak, only to instantly close his mouth as the taller male lifted his own head to stare down at him, glasses sliding down his nose just a bit.

"PPPRRBBT!"

"Ey, guys! Are you out here? We got the pizza!"

"Duh, yeah! Nice and cheesy!"

Ace let out his own rush of air, the calls of his other three friends sinking in through his ears. He cast another glance down at the boy he held against the wall, pulling his fist off from the shack's wall. His hands jammed back into his pockets as he took another step away. "Get inside soon... it's fucking freezin' out here." He told Snake, keeping his eyes forward as he tilted his head back to nudge the glasses back into place.

Snake waited until he had moved around the building to the front, before he slid down the wall, his body making a thud as it connected with the hard, dusty ground. He could still feel his heart racing, smell the scent of his friend so close... A shaky sigh escaped from his lips as he realized just how hard his body was trembling and it wasn't from the cold air outside. It was the near brush of death with his crush.

---------------------

If people like this enough, another chapter will be made. Review.


	2. Laundry

_Signal in the sky-oh_

_That's when you know that you have to fly-oh_

_Signal in the sky-oooooohhhhhhh!!!!_

There was a thud as a green hand made connect with the alarm's off switch, the music instanstly dying down to leave the room in silence. The hand pulled back, disappearing beneath the deep red blanket to join the rest of the teen's body. Snake rolled over onto his other side, head remaining buried against the pillow as he tried to sink back into sleep. Just a few more minutes before he'd have to drag himself out of bed.

"Sanford? Sanford, if you're up I'm leaving for work now." He kept his eyes closed at the warning, shoulders hunching in underneath the blanket as he pretended to be asleep. "Sweetie, if you remember, could you please do a load of laundry for me? I'll be home around six!" The woman's voice died down as if she was waiting for an answer from the teen. Finally a clicking sound was heard as the door to the home closed as a signal his mother had indeed gone.

It was only then did Snake twist around back to his other side, the blanket coming down with him as he fell from the side of the bed to the carpeted floor. It took a moment to untangle from the blankets, tongue flickering out in a mixed yawn as he stood from the floor. "Morning, Jesssssie.." The person or rather animal in question flickered it's own tongue in return as it looked up from it's cage. The iguana watched it's owner make his way over, hands reaching down into the class cage to lift him up.

"Hey girl... Didsss youss sssleep well?" Snake asked, his voice taking on a quiet tone for his pet. The animal hung in his arms, tiny claws digging lightly into the arms of the teen as if to make sure he wouldn't be dropped. "Yeahss.. Iss didn't get much sssleep eitherss.." He nodded as if hearing the answer from the green skinned reptile. He set Jessie back into the cage, running his fingers lightly over his scales, before turning away to slide towards the door to leave. With a peek into the hallway, he could see the house was indeed empty, the smell of old coffee lingering in the air.

Snake slid down the hallway, socked feet going a bit faster against the polished wood of the floor. One wrong slip and he'd crash right into the wall by accident like last week. The kitchen was empty as well, everything put into an exact order of where it should be. Spoons in one drawer, bowls up in a cabinet above the sink and so on. With a tilt of his head, the clock above the fridge told him it was almost eleven thirty. _What's today... Saturday _Yesterday had been a day where his life flashed before his eyes.

-----------

_"I'mss going homesss guyss, night.." Snake pushed himself up from the couch, kicking aside an old empty soda bottle as he moved. On the other end of the couch, Arturo held another bottle of half drank pepsi, already in the process of pouring it down Grubber's mouth. "So soon? We was gonna hit the mall!" The tiny mexican cast the taller teen a saddened pout, before he laughed, the look disappearing as quickly as it came._

_On the other side of the shack, Ace sat back with his feet resting on the table for balance as the chair leaned back. "Let him go if he wants. We can do without em'." His shoulders raised and shrugged in the motion as he closed his eyes, sunglasses tilted down his nose. Snake turned his own head slightly, casting his friend another annoyed look which only fell as soon as Ace turned his way. _

_He had only made his way to the crooked door, putting a hand out to open it as his ears picked up on the next words the leader spoke "If he's gonna be a pussy, we don't need em' along." _

_Those words dug into his mind, his fingers curling into balled fists as he stood there for another moment. Ignore them... His mind told him, wishing he'd just get going and avoid another scare as before. The door finally slammed shut, shaking the shack enough to raddle a few bits of wood that loosened, slowly floating down to the floor._

_-----------------_

The short teen allowed his head to hit the counter, arms spreading out over the top as he stood there for a moment. Coming home to an empty house, laying in bed awake for several hours, faking sleep when he finally heard the key in the front door, the words his friend had called him still ringing in his ears.

It all sucked.

Snake slowly pulled himself up from the counter, raising a hand to rub it over his face as if to try and further wake himself. No sense going back to sleep when it was nearly noon. "Laundryss..." He pushed away from the counter with one hand, raising his other to scratch at his hair absently. The dirty clothes would be gathered in a pile by the bathroom, the light making a humming sound as he flicked it on.

_Ding-dong _

A groan worked up from his throat, tongue flickering wildly as he paused in the hallway. The doorbell... Why had his mother chosen such a happy tone to alert them when they had guests, not that many people did show up. The pile of laundry shifted in his arms as he made his way towards the door, ready to tell whoever it was that his mother wasn't home. "Looksss, I'mss very buss.."

"Hey."

The door closed with a loud thud, his eyes catching on the surprised look on Ace's face just before it did close. Snake let the clothes fall from his hands, one hand then going over his eyes as he groaned a second time. Why had he done that? For that matter... What was the boss doing here in the first place? Slowly he reached out, grasping the doorknob and pulling the door open.

"I'm gonna pretend ya didn't slam the door in my face..." Ace put a hand out, planting it on the door as he shoved it open a bit more. His eyes tracked down to the clothes that now lay on the ground, before he turned to address the reptile like boy. "Gonna invite me in?" It didn't matter if Snake did or not, he'd simply come in anyway. Snake let out a small huff, keeping his own eyes down as he lowered to the floor, beginning to pick up items of clothing.

The older teen lowered to the ground as well, pushing a few things closer to his friend with the heel of his palm. A small smirk crept over his lips as he reached for something, holding up a thong that was colored to a light yellow with two fingers "This thing yer mom's or yers?" He watched with amusement as his friend's head lifted, the eyes growing wide.

"Give messs that!" Snake reached for the clothing in question, knees digging further into the carpet as he attemped for it. Ace kept the item out of reach, his lips still curled into the familar smirk. He moved his own body, standing as did the smaller teen, the hand still held out. "Accce, give it overss!" His voice rose slightly, causing a slightly surprised look to come over the taller teen's face.

"Geez... Have a pill, I was kiddin'." He dropped the object into the waiting hand, his other hand remaining in his pocket. Snake gripped the item between his fingers, stiffly lowering back to the floor as he scooped up the rest of the laundry. "Waitss heress.." He spoke quietly, turning his back to his friend as he slid down the hallway to the room in the back. Once there, he dumped the clothes onto the floor, kicking a few things aside with his socked foot.

_Seperate whites... _His mind reminded him as he began to dig through, head down as he absently divided. A yelp worked through his throat as he felt the hands wrap around his waist, something pressing against his back from behind. "A... Bosss! Don't dosss that!" His voice rose a second time, matching the heavy beat of his heart as he realized who it was. Ace snickered, the sound muffled by the way he pressed his head against Snake's for a moment. He removed his hands, allowing the smaller teen to twist around and stare at him. Glare was more like it, the tongue flickering through Snake's lips as he straightened up.

"Youss almost gavess messs a heart attack!" He put a hand over the spot where his heart would be, his other hand resting on the washing machine as he tried to keep from sinking to the floor. After a few minutes he let out a sigh, the air leaving his body slowly. 'Bosss, whatss are youss doing heresss?" He asked, lowering both of his hands as he gathered up the needed laundry, dumping it into the waiting machine.

"I wanted ta talk about yesterday."

That might have been the third time his heart almost stopped today, fingers digging into the white of the cold machine, words sinking in through his ears to send a mix of panic and fear racing to his mind. "Bossss. Isss ssaid I wass ssorry.." A flinch worked it's way through his body as another hand, the skin matching his, slammed directly into the machine only a few inches away from his own fingers.

"I wasn't finished speakin'." The harsh tone from the night before had returned to Ace's voice, his mouth close to Snake's ear, the fangs bared almost dangerously. While Snake gave the impression of spitting venom, Ace himself looked like a vampire about to strike. "Now... Learn ta keep quiet.."

Snake flinched a second time, his shoulders further hunching in on his body as he prepared himself for the next thing he knew would be the last thing he did. He twisted his body around, raising his hands and giving his friend a shove that sent Ace backwards, barely grabbing balance of the doorframe. "Snake, what da fuck is yer..!"

"Whatss the fuck isss yer problemss!" The skinny teen retorted, raising his finger as he jabbed it in the face of his friend. Anger, fear and betrayel fueled his body, tongue flickering out wildly as he continued to speak "Where'sss do youss get offss threatening mess in my own homess!" His voice rose, leaving Ace with a confused and yet, curious expression on his face that made Snake want to slap him. He came forward, allowing both hands to wrap around Ace's vest as he pushed him out of the room and into the hallway, the older teen's back making a thud as he hit the wall. "Snake, calm the hell...!"

"Don'tsss youss tell mess to calm down!" The reptile boy could feel his body trembling even as he tightened his grip around the vest's fabric. He could see the eyebrows raised above the dark sunglasses, watched as Ace's lips twisted into an annoyed snarl. _Fuck... I'm going to die for this. I know it! A_t the moment he didn't really care, his body working on the rage he'd felt for the past few days. "Youss sstupid..." He didn't finish the insult, instead he crushed his lips against Ace's, the move banging their teeth together.

A surprised grunt of pain left Ace's mouth, the eyebrows further raising as he felt the pressure against his own mouth. His own hands raised, moving down to dig nails into the flesh of his attacker's shoulders, fang digging down against the other's black lips until the coppery taste of blood filled his own mouth. It gave the needed move, Snake jerking backwards as he put a hand to his lips, blood coming off as he rubbed the spot.

"Youss bit mess!" He raised his head to snarl at the older male, only to have his head throb as the fist landed against the side of it. Snake stepped back, pressing his back against the wall behind him, his other hand going to the tender spot now. Ace ran his tongue over his own lips, tasting the remaining blood from them as he glared at the smaller teen, his hand still held in a fist. "Fuckin' Psycho..." He muttered with a growl, making his way forward. His fist wrapped around Snake's white t-shirt, jerking him forward until their bodies knocked together as he pushed another kiss to his lips.

A small groan worked it's way up from Snake's mouth, his lips and teeth throbbing faintly from earlier movements, his hands reaching up to rest over the fist that held his shirt. He could feel fangs dig into his lips again, taste the coppery blood that mixed into both their mouths. _He tastes like cigarettes.. _He noted with a faint grin, lifting one hand to rest over Ace's back.

Ace removed his mouth from the kiss, breathing in air that seemed to have escaped his body. His head lowered, teeth scraping lightly against the skin of his friend's neck. An amused chuckle worked from his mouth as he felt the pulse beating against his mouth. _He's scared... again. _It was a fact that he was actually proud of. A frightened, yet shocked gasp worked through Snake's mouth as he felt the fangs dig in, the skin underneath breaking to show small droplet of blood. "Ohss.. Accce.."

"Fuckin' psycho..." He repeated, his tongue drawing along the skin to lap up the red liquid that gushed forward. It made him chuckle a second time, hearing the light moans that escaped the reptile's mouth. Snake could only roll his eyes, his head pressing back against the wall. The wall was the only thing that kept him from sliding to the ground. That and the death grip he held on Ace's vest.

"You'ress the bigger psssycho..."

--------------------

I think I went just slightly overboard. I wanted to give Snake a more teenage feel... and violent love just fits them.


End file.
